The Destiny of Two Vanguards
by Kaichi98
Summary: ' I'll take his punishment.' These four words changed his and another's life forever and now they have to face destiny and possible ruin as they walk down the path they chose together. Along the way, will others change their destiny and thoughts or would they go with the one thing they desire the most? To disappear forever. DISCLAIMER! I don't own CFV and the Persona Series
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! I'm back with a new story! I hope everyone will enjoy this new story! Without further ado, let's start!

? POV

" This world truly doesn't deserve someone like him. He saved your sorry butts and this is his judgement? ... You people don't deserve him. In fact, no one even felt it was even weird. You guys just gave him his judgement without looking into his case. You guys are just as rotten as my sin."

" Release him at once! It's an order!"

" I'll take his judgement or he's not going to come back. He's never going to come back until his name is cleared. Declare it. Declare that I'll take his judgement or I'll destroy this. That way, you'll learn the hard way. This rotten world will be rid of a saviour, who never had a care for himself or his own life. If you're going to mark him as a criminal then there should be evidence but everything I see here are false, even the witness is lying. If his name isn't cleared by the end of this judgement, then it proves that everything that he'd done for this world was a waste of time. Now, say it."

" ... The accused, Toshiki Kai, will be taking on the one year probation of the previous accused, Aichi Sendou, and bear the crime of assault. The trial is over."

This is the only way to protect him from getting hurt. He had been hurt for far too long and I'm not going to let a rotten world like this accuse him for something he never did. I will prove his innocence even if it's the last thing I do. It took one month to prepare ano I was ready to move town for the probation. My friends sent me off at the train station with a few final regards.

" That was reckless but I know that I can't change your mind. Take care."

" We'll try our best here too."

" What's more to try? We should've just let Link Joker destroy this world after all."

" Stop letting those thoughts take over."

" It's true! You can't deny it! Even after all he's done, he was still accused! We all know well that he's not that type to do that! Everyone in that courtroom was lying!"

" ... You won't let anything happen to him, will you?"

" That's for me to decide. If this world truly doesn't deserve him, then after this year, let's never meet again."

" What?! You can't do that!"

" I can and I will. I'll take him far away, away from this society. I should've just stopped him and let this world rot when it deserved to. He never deserved this. Not after what he'd done for us, for me."

I got into the train after that and was on the way to a new town for the probation as I looked at the pendant with him inside sleeping peacefully.

" ... Aichi... I promise I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again."

* * *

Normal POV

As Kai exited the train and started heading in a direction, he took out a phone that was given by the police as he saw a weird app on it.

" What's this...?"

Kai tapped it as his surroundings suddenly started to slow down and a blue flare was seen in the distance as he saw something inside it before everything suddenly went back to normal again.

" What was that...?"

Shaking it off, Kai continued his way as he finally found the house but the owner didn't answer his knocks and he was told that the owner owned a cafe nearby as he went there with the given directions and entered the shop.

" Welcome."

" Are you Sojiro Sakura-san?"

" Yeah, that's me. Oh, that's right... They did say that was today."

As the elderly couple that was drinking coffee on the table left, Sojiro sighed.

" ... Four hours for just a single cup of joe. So, you're Kai?"

" And you're... Sojiro Sakura-san, right?"

" ... Uh-huh. I'm Sojiro Sakura. You'll be in my custody over the next year. I was wondering what kind of unruly kid would show up but you're the one, huh?" I heard rumors that it was- Well, not that that matters... Follow me."

Kai followed Sojiro up to the second level as he looked around.

" This is your room. I'll at least give you sheets for your bed. You look like you wanna say something."

" ... It's big..."

" It's on you to clean up the rest. I'll be leaving after I lock up each day. You'll be alone at night, but don't do anything stupid. I'll throw you out if you cause any trouble. Now then... I got the gist of your situation. You protected some woman from a man forcing himself on her, he got injured, then sued you. Right? That's what you get for sticking your nose in a matter between two adults. You did injure him, yeah? And now that you've got a criminal record, you were expelled from your high school. The courts ordered you to transfer and move out here, which your guardians also approved. In other words, they got rid of you for being a pain in the ass. It's best you not talk about anything unnecessary. I am in the restaurant business, you know. Behave yourself for the year. If nothing happens, your probation will be lifted."

" I know."

" So don't cause any trouble or you're going straight to juvie. We'll be going to Shujin tomorrow."

" Shujin?"

" Shujin Academy, the school you'll be attending. We'll introduce ourselves properly to the staff there. There's rarely a place that'll accept someone like you, you know. What a waste of my Sunday... Your 'luggage' arrived earlier, I left them over there."

As Sojiro went back down to the cafe, Kai inwardly clicked his tongue as he looked around the room again before taking out his pendant again

" Aichi, it seems like this world really doesn't deserve you. You were too kind to it. Now it regards you as a criminal. Just because you were trying to help that woman... It's disappointing. No one tried to even save you from this, the adults are useless. We can only depend on ourselves. After this... Where would you like to go? Travel the world? Or maybe we should build that Moon temple again? It's quiet and peaceful. It's perfect for someone like you. Whatever happens to Earth, it's not our problem anymore. We can live there, maybe have more fights. But if you don't want to be reminded of your life here, then we can just live the life we want. We can live there until we die, no one will know. Let's erase our existence too. That would be better. When you want to visit Earth, no one will remember you and you won't need to hear their horrible words. If I could turn back time though... I would make sure you couldn't interfere with Link Joker and let this world be destroyed. I'm the worst, aren't I...? Turning back to how I was again. But... I can't handle this anymore... Not after I saw your tears during that trial. No one believed in you. You were alone in that battle while I could only watch on as you break apart. I should thank Takuto for giving me this pendant. If not, you'd have to go through with this. If not... You would've died."

 _~ Flashback start~_

 _After the verdict had been given, Kai had rushed out of the stand to go to Aichi as he pushed the guards away._

 _" Kai-kun?!"_

 _" I'm not letting you go anywhere again."_

 _" Stop right there! You are to hand him over immediately or we will fire!"_

 _" Why should I?! Aichi sacrificed everything to save this world and this is the thanks he get?! Are the adults this rotten?! To the point that they would abuse their own authority and power?!"_

 _" Step away from him! This is our last warning!"_

 _" Kai-kun, please just go..."_

 _" No!"_

 _Aichi noticed a guard already ready to fire his pistol at Kai to injure him as he quickly pushed Kai aside and held onto the gun as it fired into his chest._

 _" Aichi!"_

 _Kai quickly got up and picked Aichi up as he searched for the pendant while Aichi's breathing started to slow._

 _" Hang in there! I'll save you!"_

 _" Bailiff, call the ambulance!"_

 _Kai took out the pendant as it glowed and Aichi's wound started to heal. Kai grabbed the keys he saw on the ground and unlocked the cuffs as the pendant absorbed Aichi into it._

 _" Aichi... You're safe now... Have a good rest."_

 _~ Flashback end~_

" ... I should clean this room. Just keep resting, Aichi. As long as you remain sleeping, you won't need to see this ugly world. Once this year is over, I'll get the Moon temple ready for us to move in. Until your name is cleared, we'll never return nor step foot onto Earth after this ever again."

Kai kept the pendant again as he started to clean the room after changing out of his clothes from the box that had all his personal belongings as a few hours passed and the room was finally clean.

" That took awhile but it shouldn't be a problem now..."

He then heard footsteps behind him as he turned to see Sojiro coming up the stairs.

" What the heck? I heard you making all sorts of noise up here but I didn't think you were cleaning. Actually, the place doesn't look too bad. Though it's only natural you'd want to keep your room tidy. Why don't you go to bed for tonight? You don't have anything better to be doing, right? I'm going to close up shop and get out of here myself. I won't be the one looking after you if you get sick from staying up too late, you got that?"

Sojiro left after that as Kai changed into his sleeping wear after he heard the shop door closing. He laid down on the bed as he took out the pendant again.

" Aichi, I should never have kept my emotions in. Neither should I have left you to go home on your own that night, it's my fault too. I love you, Aichi. I want to hear your voice again, hear you laugh and see your smile but not now. If you wake up now, you're only going to see this cruel world. But if you can hear me, then I just wanted to let you know how much I love you. This is my atonement for you, Aichi. Thank you. It's my turn now to keep you safe. Goodnight, Aichi. I love you."

Kai drifted off to sleep after that as he soon woke up in a cell.

" A cell?"

" You're finally awake, inmate."

" ... Wait a minute..."

" Well, well. It seems like someone else has taken the place of the Trickster."

" Trickster?"

" Who are you? You're not the original inmate that's supposed to awaken here."

" Inmate? What are you talking about?"

" It doesn't matter. The game has already begun. Oh yes, we should introduce ourselves. I guess I should welcome you to my Velvet Room, Trickster."

" The you in reality is currently fast asleep. You are only experiencing this as a dream."

" You're in the presence of our master. Stand up straight!"

" Welcome. I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room that only those bound by a 'contract' may enter."

" 'Contract'...? Previous trickster...? You didn't plan on getting Aichi involved in this, did you?!"

" Ah, yes. The previous Trickster... He was the one meant to go through with this rehabilitation. But it seems like..."

" ... I took his place. I've put him in a pendant and he's currently in deep slumber."

" You made him escape reality. I see. Why did you do that?"

" He doesn't deserve this. Not after everything that he did for this world. He saved everyone and yet, they turned their backs on him when he was the one in trouble. If you're saying he has to experience what I'm experiencing here then I'll gladly take his place."

" That is intriguing. I am Igor, the master of this place. Remember it well. I summoned you to speak of important matters. It involves your life as well."

" Important matters?"

" Still, this is a surprise... The state of this room reflects the state of your own heart. To think a prison would appear as such."

" I'd never expected it either. I never thought of myself as a prisoner since this is for Aichi."

" Hm... If you aren't seeing yourself as a 'prisoner' of fate, then it must be that the state of this place is because the previous Trickster still has influence in this place. In the near future, there is no mistake that ruin awaits you as you continue this path."

" Ruin?"

" I speak of the end to everything. However, there is a means to oppose such a fate. You must be 'rehabilitated'. Rehabilitated towards freedom. That is your only means to avoid ruin... Do you have the resolve to challenge the distortion of the world?"

" ... What reason do I have not to? It's because of this world that Aichi had to be in this state. So why do I not have resolve?"

" You didn't decline, hm? Very well, that is enough. Allow me to observe the path of your rehabilitation. Ah, pardon me for not introducing the others. To your right is Caroline, to your left, Justine. They serve as wardens here."

" Hmph. Try and struggle as hard as you like."

" The duty of wardens is to protect inmates. We are also your collaborators... That is, if you remain obedient."

" I shall explain the roles of these two at another occasion. Now then, it seems the night is waning... It is almost time. Take your time to slowly come to understand this place. We will surely meet again, eventually..."

A bell started to ring as Kai looked around.

" Time's up. Now hurry up and go back to sleep."

Kai blacked out after that as he soon opened his eyes again to see that he was in the room at LeBlanc again.

" A dream...?"

Kai took out his pendant as he looked at Aichi.

" Aichi... Is that really how your heart looks like now...? You must still be hurting even while you're sleeping. Don't worry. I'll protect you."

Kai got up and prepared himself as Sojiro came up to see bring him to Shujin to introduce himself. After they did that, he drove them back to LeBlanc again and gave Kai a diary before he went off.

" Well, Aichi... Looks like we're alone again."

Suddenly, he heard a phone ringing as he checked his own phone but realised that it wasn't the one ringing. He went downstairs and answered the phone as he heard Sojiro's voice asking him to change the shop's door sign to 'Close'. Once he did, he went back upstairs and sighed before taking out the pendant.

" Aichi... I'm so glad I took this. I couldn't imagine how hard it will be for you of you were doing this."

Kai's eyes narrowed soon after as he saw Aichi's fingers twitching and his eyes trying to open.

" No, Aichi. Not now. You mustn't wake up yet."

" ... Kai... kun..."

" Are you dreaming? What kind of dream are you having? You even called my name."

" ... It... hurts..."

" ... You're still suffering, after all this time... Even your dreams don't spare you... Why? Why must you be the one suffering when you never committed any sins?"

Aichi slowly started to open his eyes as Kai's eyes widened.

" Kai... kun...? ... I'm alive...?"

" Yeah..."

" ... I see... How...?"

" It's a healing pendant of sorts. Takuto gave it to me. You're inside the pendant right now."

" What about the probation...?"

" I took it."

" What do you mean...?"

" I made the judge give me your verdict. But like this, we can stay together."

" ... Why? Like this..."

" I want to be with you, Aichi. I'm not going to let you be alone ever again, not like when you had to hold in the Seed alone. I don't want to lose you anymore."

" Kai-kun, please don't do this... The others..."

" I don't care anymore. The world turned their back on you when you never did anything wrong. They passed judgment on you for something you never did. I can't tolerate that."

" But if you do this, then it's no different than your old self! You'll be alone again!"

" I won't. You're here with me. And won't it be the same for you if you'd just accepted the probation?"

" It's just one year... I can bear with-"

" Bear with being alone? What is your heart telling you? Can you really last for a year?"

" ... I..."

" Those tears in court... Those were the tears from your heart, screaming in despair. You were expelled and were to be sent here. I'm pretty sure people will look down on you once you go back."

" It's fine... I'll just go to another school..."

" No. We're not going to stay in this world after this year."

" Why?"

" I'm going to build the Moon temple back again. At first, I wanted us to just stay there until your name was cleared but... I've changed my mind. No matter what happens, whether the world is in danger again or not, we're never stepping foot on this world ever again."

" That's your decision? To let us be alone..."

" It's not like this world ever appreciated you anyway. Even if the real culprit or the witness decided to change their mind and apologise, I'm never changing my mind. They've hurt you and I'm never forgiving them."

" ... Okay... I'll go with you..."

" Really? ... Were you hurt that badly that nothing is keeping you from rejecting my plan?"

" ... I don't know. But hearing what you said, my heart continued to ache... I just... I just really... want to disappear again..."

" But this time, you don't have to erase your existence anymore. If anyone were to clear your name, once word gets out, the people will start to regret their choices. They'll remember you, a saviour who had been betrayed by the world he once loved, and the one that'll never return again. This world... never deserved you."

" Why are you siding me...? Even until this far?"

" I guess you didn't hear me yesterday night. Aichi, I love you. All these time."

" You do...?"

" Yeah. And I'll do anything to make you happy. Because you were the light that shone in my darkest times... I won't let that light be extinguished by a society that doesn't appreciate someone who risked his own life to save them."

" Kai-kun... I love you too... I thought you would hate me if I said it... Thank you..."

" Don't cry. You look the best when you smile. It takes a weight off my heart if I see it again."

Aichi smiled and nodded as the pendant glowed and Aichi appeared in the room spiritually. Kai slowly reached out to caress his cheek as Aichi took his hand. Both leaned in and kissed as Aichi wiped the last of his tears after releasing the kiss. Kai then brought Aichi into a hug.

" We'll be together forever, won't we...?"

" Yeah, we will. Forever."

" I'm happy..."

" ... I have just one last question, Aichi. Is it really alright with you to leave your family and everyone that we've forged a bond with after this year?"

" ... I gave up already... When the verdict was given, I knew my life would become different after this year passes. If this didn't happen, after I went back... I know I would have to face the reality of people looking down on me again. I might not be expecting much from everyone else but... The sheer pressure... would've broken me apart until I would find true solemn."

" True solemn?"

" I would've gone back to find a quiet place to die out... A place where no one will be able to find me..."

" Even if I would've confessed to you once you go back?"

" ... By then, it would've been too late. Of course, I would be happy and confess to you but the rest... No, there would have been nothing stopping me from going away. If I were to write a last letter, I would ask that if my body were to be found, I would want just a simple burial with no one there to witness it and with no gravestone to remember me by. That way, it'll be easier for everyone to forget me and it would be easier for me to pass on... But now, I won't have to think about that anymore. You're here with me now. I couldn't have been happier."

" Those are some really deep thoughts, Aichi... Never think about them again, promise?"

" ... I promise. As long as you're here with me, I won't think about them."

" That's good. Now, I have school tomorrow. We should sleep now."

" School?"

" You were supposed to study there but I took over that role as well. Don't worry. I don't mind studying again since it's part of the probation. You'll be with me every day, hour and minute as long as you stay in the pendant. I won't let you go ever again."

" Me too... I love you so much, Kai-kun..."

" Me too, Aichi..."

Aichi went back into the pendant as Kai changed and laid down on the bed while placing the pendant on the pillow beside him.

" Goodnight, Aichi. Sweet dreams."

" Goodnight, Kai-kun. Sweet dreams to you too."

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! This idea was something that popped up in my mind when I read a similar crossover in Tumblr made by the user named Stardustdragon123, and so, this was what I came up with! I hope everyone will continue to enjoy my stories and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! Chapter 2! I hope everyone will enjoy this new chapter! Without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

The next morning, Kai prepared himself for school as he took the pendant and wore it around his neck before going down to the cafe to see Sojiro.

" Oh, so you are actually going to school?"

" Well, it's not like I have a choice."

" ... Here. I'll feed you. Just make sure you finish it before customers start coming in."

Kai looked at the curry in front of him and blinked.

" Curry...?"

" What's that reaction for? Just eat it."

Kai started eating the curry as he tasted the flavour with the bold spiciness.

" This is delicious. I usually cook my curry with more onions to give more flavour to the roux."

" You can cook too?"

" I take care of myself. My parents died when I was young."

" ... I see. Well, you better get going once you're done. You don't want to be late for your first day at school."

Kai nodded as he thanked Sojiro for the meal and headed off after helping him change the sign to 'Open'.

 _" Kai-kun?"_

 _" Aichi? ... Telepathy?"_

 _" Yeah... I've been trying to figure out how to talk to you without making you look like you're crazy. Are you really sure about this?"_

 _" I am. I just want to finish this year without causing any trouble for you. Then after that..."_

 _" Yeah. Kai-kun?"_

 _" What is it?"_

 _" If at any point of time, we get close to a few people and forged a bond with them too... Will we still think about going away from this world?"_

 _" ... It shouldn't be that easy to sway me. Maybe you might but I won't. And a year isn't enough to do that. Don't worry about it, Aichi."_

 _" I just had that feeling... Sorry, that must've been random."_

 _" Still thinking about the others?"_

 _" No. It was just a thought. I know the others will try to find us if we were to disappear to the Moon but..."_

 _" They'll understand. Even if they don't, we don't have to care anymore. This world and everything else... They don't deserve you to care about them."_

 _" I know. Thank you, Kai-kun."_

 _" You don't have to. I'm doing this because I love you and I'm not going to let anyone else get in our way."_

 _" Yeah."_

Kai continued his way to Shujin but the moment he came out of the train station, it was already raining as he found a sheltered area to take cover. While checking the map, the mysterious app on his phone suddenly enlarged on his screen as he sighed. Suddenly, another person ran over to the shelter as well as the person removed the hood to reveal a blonde girl. Noticing his stare, the girl smiled over to him before turning in front. Kai just turned back as well and placed his hands in his pockets as they saw a car pulling over in front and the window rolled down.

" Morning! Want me to give you a ride to school? You're gonna be late."

" Sure. Thank you."

" Do you need a lift too?"

" ... No thanks. I'll be fine on my own."

The man then rolled the window up as Kai noticed the change of expression in the girl's face as the car drove off. As soon as it did, a yellow haired boy came running as he stopped the moment the car was far away.

" Damn it! Screw that pervert teacher!"

" Pervert teacher?"

" What do you want? You plannin' on rattin' me out to Kamoshida?"

" Kamoshida?"

" Huh? In that car just now. It was Kamoshida. He does whatever the hell he wants. Who does he think he is, the king of a castle? Don't you agree?"

" The king of a castle?"

" No, I mean... Wait. You don't know Kamoshida? Are you for real? You're from Shujin, right?"

" You go to Shujin too?"

" What...? No other high school's got a uniform like this. A second-year, huh... We're the same grade then. Never seen you before though. Oh, you a transfer student? Then no wonder you don't know him. This rain ain't too bad. We better hurry up, or we'll be late."

As he started walking out of the shelter, both suddenly felt a splitting headache as they clenched their heads.

" Ngh...?! Ugh, my head hurts... Dammit... I wanna go home..."

Kai started following him after recovering from the headache after that.

 _" Kai-kun...? Are you okay?"_

 _" You sound pained. Did you feel that too?"_

 _" Sort of... It was a sudden headache..."_

 _" Yeah... Maybe it's just a small migraine..."_

 _" I hope so..."_

As they continued walking through an alleyway, Kai suddenly felt something off as he turned behind, only to see nothing as an exclamation caused him to turn back in front. He continued walking as he gasped at the giant castle in front of them.

" What...?"

" We didn't... come the wrong way though... Yeah, this should be right. What's going on here? Guess we'll just have to go and ask."

They continued onward as they entered the castle and looked around.

" ... Kai-kun...?"

Kai flinched as he looked behind him to see Aichi appearing.

" Aichi!"

" ... My body..."

" W-Who are you?! What's going on here? What happened to the school?"

" I'm not sure... Did we make the wrong turn?"

" N-No! This has to be it! And plus, you weren't with us just now!"

" W-Well..."

" How did you appear like that?"

" I don't know..."

" ... Out of service? Where'd we end up...? The sign was for the school, right?"

" Yeah."

" Right?! You saw it too!"

Suddenly, an armored figure came up to them as Kai pulled Aichi behind him.

" Geez, you freaked me out. Who're you? You a student? Man, your costume's impressive... Is that armor real? C'mon, don't just stand there. Say somethin'."

More of them showed up as they backed away.

" ... H-Hey, what's goin' on?"

" What is this?"

" Dude, I don't know!"

" ... This shit's real. Calm down! Time out, man! We gotta run!"

" Come on, Aichi!"

" Stop standin' around and run!"

" Let's go!"

" R-Right!"

They were about to run back to the entrance when their path was blocked by more of the figures as they were knocked out one by one. An hour later, Kai groaned as he woke up in a cell. Aichi went over to him and bent over.

" Kai-kun, are you okay?"

" Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?"

" I'm okay..."

" Um... What about you?"

" I'm fine... More or less... Looks like this ain't no dream... Ugh, what's goin' on?!"

While the boy went to try to get out, Aichi sat beside Kai.

" How did you get out of the pendant?"

" I don't know. The moment you stepped into this castle, I suddenly started manifesting."

" This is so weird..."

" Dammit, where are we?! Is this some kinda TV set?!"

Suddenly, they started hearing screams as Kai held onto Aichi.

" Th-The hell was that just now...?"

" What are they doing down here...?"

" Come on, let's find a way outta here!"

" But there's no key around here..."

" ... Huh? You hear that?"

They saw the same armored figures walking to their cell as they went on the defensive.

" Be glad that your punishment has been decided upon. Your charge is 'unlawful entry'. Thus, you'll be sentenced to death."

" Say what?!"

" No one's allowed to do as they please in my castle."

" Huh? Wait... Is that you, Kamoshida?"

" ... Kamoshida?"

" I thought it was some petty their, but to think it'd be you, Sakamoto... Are you trying to disobey me again? It looks like you haven't learned your lesson at all, huh? And you brought friends this time... because you can't do anything by yourself."

" This ain't funny, you asshole!"

" Is that how you speak to a king? It seems you don't understand the position you're in at all. Not only did you sneak into my castle, you committed the crime of insulting me, the king. The punishment for that is death. It's time for an execution! Take him out!"

" S-Stop it..."

As the armored figures entered, Sakamoto managed to knock one down.

" I ain't down for this shit! C'mon, we're outta here!"

However, one of the figures hit him with its shield as Sakamoto kneeled down in pain.

" No!"

" Just go! Get outta here...! These guys are serious!"

" Oh? Running away, are we? What heartless friends you are."

" They aren't my friends... C'mon! Hurry up and go!"

" What's the matter? Too scared to run away? Hmph, pathetic scum isn't worth my time... I'll focus on this one's execution..."

As Sakamoto got restrained by the figures and 'Kamoshida' started punching him as Kai and Aichi were also stopped.

" ... Hmph. Where'd your energy from earlier go? A peasant like you isn't worth beating. I'll have you killed right now."

" No, stop!"

" Aichi, don't!"

Kai was stopped by another sword as 'Kamoshida' walked over to Aichi.

" ... Hm? Well now, what do we have here? Guards."

Aichi gasped as two of the guards grabbed his arms as he started struggling.

" Aichi!"

" Well, aren't you an energetic one? Your face is pretty cute enough to mess with. After their execution, take this one to my 'special' room. He'll get a first class treatment there."

" N-No! Let me go!"

" Let Aichi go!"

" ... As for you, I'll kill you after that peasant. Though, it seems like this one is someone important to you."

'Kamoshida' took a sword from one of the guards as Aichi flinched at the blade touching his chin.

" No!"

" Hold it. If you move, this'll happen."

The sword moved downwards as it tore Aichi's shirt a little.

" Aichi!"

" Now then, since I've made myself clear, let's begin the execution."

" No, I don't wanna die...!"

 _" This is truly an unjust game... Your chances of winning are almost none. But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you..."_

" What... was that?"

 _" What's the matter...? Are you simply going to watch? Are you forsaking them to save yourself? Death awaits them if you do nothing. Was your previous decision a mistake then?"_

" Aichi..."

Just one look at Aichi and he knew that he still wanted to save Sakamoto, despite still carrying heavy feelings in his heart.

 _" No, it wasn't!"_

 _" Very well... I have heeded your resolve."_

The same splitting headache came back again as Kai struggled to break free.

" Kai-kun!"

 _" Vow to me. I am thou, thou art I... Thou art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice! Call upon my name and release thy rage! Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou shall be chained to Hell itself!"_

" Execute him!"

" ... That's enough!"

" What...? You desire to be killed that much...? Fine!"

Signalling towards the guard, Kai was hit by the shield again as he fell to the ground.

" Kai-kun! No!"

As the guards lifted him up again to execute him, a flurry of wind suddenly picked up as they shielded their eyes. Once they opened them, there was suddenly a mask on Kai as he quickly pulled it out while blood spilled out. A smirk formed on his lips as the blood soon disappeared in blue flames as something rose behind Kai, changing his outfit and blew the guards away.

" W-What the...?!"

" Come here, Aichi."

Aichi ran over to him as Kai secured a grip on his waist.

" I am the pillager of twilight, Arsene!"

" What the...?"

Kai looked at his outfit as he turned to Arsene.

" I am the rebel's soul that resides within you. If you so desire, I shall consider granting you the power to break through this crisis."

" ... Give me your power."

" Hmph, very well..."

" Who the hell are you...?! Guards! Start by killing that one!"

The guards suddenly began to shake as they transformed into floating pumpkin heads with a cape and hat, holding a lantern.

" You'll learn the true strength of my men!"

" No matter. I'll take them down. Then you're next."

As Kai used Arsene to take down the two creatures, Arsene soon turned back into the mask as Sakamoto knocked 'Kamoshida' down and grabbed the keys as they ran out while Sakamoto locked the gate. Kai's clothes turned back to normal after that as he checked on Aichi.

" Are you okay, Aichi?"

" Yeah..."

" C'mon, let's get outta here!"

They started running as they tried to find their way out of the castle, only to find more dead ends after being unable to lower the drawbridge.

" What do we do...?"

" Don't worry, I'll protect you."

" Dude, this ain't no time for some sort of romantic drama! What are we gonna do now?!"

" ... Hey, you there. Blondie! Spiky hair! Blue hair! Look over here!"

They turned their heads to see a cat standing in its two feet as they gasped.

" What is this thing?!"

" You're not soldiers of this castle, right?! Get me out of here! Look, the key's right there!"

" We're trying to get the hell out of here...! I mean, you obviously look like an enemy too!"

" I'm locked up here, so how can I be your enemy?! Help me out!"

" Is this it?"

Kai looked over to Aichi to see that he'd taken the key as he sighed.

" You sure you want to do this?"

" Well, we can't just leave it here..."

" ... Go ahead."

" W-Wait! Are you seriously going let this thing out?! Dude!"

Aichi had already unlocked the cell as the cat came out of it.

" Ah... Freedom tastes so great..."

" You're a cat, right...?"

" I'm not a cat- meow~"

Aichi had started to pet it as they suddenly heard the soldiers coming their way.

" Okay. Now what do we do, monster cat?!"

" I am not a cat! I am Morgana."

" Shaddup and hurry it up! You wanna be locked up again?!"

" A-Alright! Sheesh! Follow me, and stay quiet."

The three looked at each other and nodded as they followed Morgana to the statue beside the drawbridge.

" What are you doing?"

" What does it look like I'm doing? I'm lowering the bridge. You, blue hair, it seems like you pick up on things faster than our blondie here. Try checking around the mouth of this statue, okay?"

" Okay..."

" Wait, I'll do it."

Kai looked at the statue as he pulled the mouth and the drawbridge started to lower.

" How were we supposed to know to do that?!"

" Hmph, amateur. Come on, let's keep going!"

They continued running as they suddenly ran into a soldier when Kai's clothes suddenly changed back to the mask and black coat as he pulled Aichi close to him.

" A-Ah! Shit... Shit, it's them!"

" Tch... You amateur! Stay still! Hey, you! You could fight, right? Let's go! Come...! Zorro!"

" You got one of those things too?!"

" Hmph, we'll promptly shut them up!"

As the two defeated what Morgana called the Shadows, they continued their way to escape the castle. They soon found a ventilation shaft that led outside.

" But what about you, Morgana?"

" There's something that I still have to do. We're going our separate ways."

" Thanks."

" Heh. You've got manners. Be careful on your way."

They nodded as they jumped out of the ventilation shaft. The surroundings distorted a little as they soon found themselves back outside the train station.

" Did we make it...?"

Kai checked his phone after that.

" You have returned to the real world. Welcome back."

" Huh? Returned...? Wait, where's the blue haired guy from before?"

" Hm? Aichi? ... Aichi!"

 _" I'm here, Kai-kun. I'm back in the pendant. Don't worry about me."_

 _" Thank goodness. I thought you were back at that weird place again..."_

" Hey, dude? I was talking to you."

" Hm? Oh... You don't have to worry about him... He's safe."

" You sure...? ... Anyway, what was all that...? That castle, and Kamoshida, and that weird cat! The hell's goin' on?!"

" What's with the yelling? Are you students from Shujin?"

" Cutting classes, are we?"

" Huh? No! We were tryin' to get to school, and we ended up at this weird castle!"

" ... What?"

" Hand over your bag. You better not be doing any drugs."

" Why would you think that?!"

" Are you his friend?"

" ... We just met on the way. Though, I don't know whether that counts."

" Then you should go to school. Take him with you."

" Like I'm tryin' to say! I don't know what goin' on either!"

" We passed by Shujin on our way here. There was nothing out of the ordinary about it. If you spout any more nonsense, I'll contact the school. Is that what you want?"

" C'mon! Say somethin'!"

" ... We're going to be late. Let's go."

" Uh, that's not what I meant..."

Kai started to walk off after that as Ryuji followed after him. Once the arrived at the school, there really was nothing out of the ordinary. They were soon greeted by the counselor who'd been informed by the police as Kai sighed and was tempted to rub his temples after everything that happened. However, Kamoshida joined in the conversation as Kai walked past them as soon as they were done talking and headed to the faculty office to see Kawakami, his homeroom teacher.

" Unbelievable... Being over half a day late on your first day...? Can you explain yourself?"

" I got lost on the way over. Took a wrong turn somewhere along the way."

" How could you have been lost for this long? It's almost lunchtime. Well, it's probably true that you're not used to this area yet... but you're still way too late. Will you pull yourself together? You were given a fair warning yesterday. More importantly... I heard that you were caught along with that Sakamoto-kun?"

" Not like I had a choice. I met him on the way."

" Don't get involved with him, okay? He's nothing but trouble. He wasn't like that when he was devoting his time to track and field though... Anyway. Break's almost over. Classes will end after fifth period today because of the subway accident. I'll have you introduce yourself after class resumes. Follow me."

Kai nodded as he followed Kawakami to his classroom.

" By the way, when you introduce yourself... Be serious about it even if you're lying to the class, okay? Do _not_ say anything unnecessary."

They entered the classroom after that as Kai wrote his name on the board while listening to the not so subtle and quiet muttering from the class.

" Being super late on his first day? He really is insane..."

" He looks normal though..."

" But he might slug us if we look him in the eye..."

" Settle down. Well, I'd like to introduce a transfer student: Toshiki Kai. Today, we... had him attend from the afternoon on since he wasn't feeling well. Alright, please say something to the class."

" I'm Toshiki Kai."

" He seems quiet... But I bet when he loses it..."

" I mean, he was arrested for assault, right?"

" Uh, so... Your seat will be... Hm... Over there. The one that's open. Sorry, but can the people nearby please share your textbooks with him for today?"

" This sucks..."

" ... There's no need, Miss Kawakami. I should have some textbooks leftover. Don't worry, I won't borrow from anyone unwilling."

" Hey, I said not to say anything unnecessary."

" Hmph."

Kai started walking over to his seat as he saw the girl from the morning.

" ... Lies."

" ... I see you made it."

Kai sat at his seat after that as Kawakami continued the lesson. Once it ended, Kai exited the class as his surroundings suddenly changed to the castle again before changing back to the school as he clenched his head, trying to shake the image off.

" Hm? What's wrong?"

Kai turned behind to see Kawakami as he sighed.

" No, it's just a small headache..."

" Are you sure you're okay? Also... it seems like people are already talking about you, but I'm not the one who told them. I can't even catch a break... Why do I have to deal with this? You should head straight home without going anywhere. Sakura-san sounded pretty angry. Oh, and about Sakamoto-kun. Don't get involved-"

She was cut off as soon as Ryuji came up to them.

" Speak of the devil... What do you want? I heard the police caught you cutting classes today."

" Ugh... It was nothin'."

" And you haven't dyed your hair back to black either..."

" Sorry 'bout that."

Ryuji then turned to Kai to quickly whisper to him something after that.

" ... I'll be waitin' on the rooftop."

He walked off after that as Kai sighed again.

" See? That's why I don't want you getting involved. Understood?"

Kai went up to the rooftop after that as he walked over to Ryuji.

" Here you are. Sorry for callin' you up here like this. I bet Kawakami already told you stuff like 'don't get involved with him', huh?"

" More or less."

" Heh, we're pretty much in the same boat. I heard you got a criminal record. Everyone's talkin' about it. No wonder you were so gutsy."

" Doesn't matter."

Kai leaned on one of the tables after that as Ryuji thought back to what had happened.

" ... What was all that that happened? You know, how we almost got killed at a castle... It wasn't a dream... right? You remember it too, yeah?"

 _" It definitely wasn't a dream... My shirt is still torn a little..."_

 _" I'll try to get it fixed later, Aichi."_

" Yes, it definitely wasn't."

" Well, just 'cause we both remember it doesn't mean much though... I mean, even if it was a dream, you saved me from Kamoshida. So yeah... Thanks, Kai."

" I had to... Because he wanted to do the same..."

" He? Oh right. You still never gave me a good explanation about what happened to blue hair. Is he gonna be alright? That Kamoshida was literally trying to go all over him."

" ... Don't remind me."

Seeing the dark expression from Kai made Ryuji stop as Kai sighed for the umpteenth time of the day.

" So... You and him... know each other?"

" Yeah. He's just... in a special situation."

" What I meant is... You two look like you're on really intimate terms, I mean literally. You were hugging him while he clings onto you. If that doesn't spell intimate or romance, then I don't know what it is."

" Shut up... Is that all you want to say? If that's all then I'm leaving..."

" W-Wait! Well... I still can't get over that Kamoshida we saw back in the castle... You prolly don't know about it, but there are some rumors about him."

" That pervert at the castle, huh..."

" Yeah, the ripped mophead. That asshole who was all full of himself at the castle. No one says anything against him 'cause he's some medalist who took the volleyball team to nationals. The way Kamoshida was king of that castle felt crazy real 'cause of that... I wonder if we can go back to that castle again... Ugh, forget it. Must've all been a dream! It has to be! Sorry to drag you out here like this. That's all I had to say. I feel like we're gonna get along just fine as 'troublemakers'. I'm Ryuji Sakamoto. I'll come talk if I see you around. Don't ignore me, alright?"

" Whatever."

" See ya."

Ryuji left after that as Kai decided to head back to Leblanc as well.

" Hey, I got an interesting call from your school today. It's only your first day and you're already showing up hours late?"

" It wasn't on purpose."

" And here I thought you got up and left on time this morning. Look, just behave yourself. Your life's forfeit if anything happens. You understand the meaning of probation, right?"

" Yeah, I know."

" Okay then."

Suddenly, Sojiro's phone started ringing as he answered it and started talking into it a little.

" Hey, what're you standing around for? Go hurry on up to bed. Don't forget to lock the door and turn all the lights off, okay?"

Sojiro left after that as Kai locked the door and turned the lights off before heading up to the room. Aichi appeared after that as Kai sat on the bed beside him and sighed.

" Are you okay? We've had a bunch of headaches..."

" Yeah. That definitely wasn't a dream though. We've gone through too much similar things for it to not be weird."

" I know."

" You still have your jacket, so take off your shirt. I'll sew it up for you."

" O-Okay... U-Um, Kai-kun?"

" What is it?"

" C-Could you... turn around...?"

" Huh? O-Oh... right."

Kai turned around as he heard Aichi taking his shirt off and then he turned back after hearing Aichi calling him before taking his shirt to start sewing.

" Still, it doesn't make sense as to how you appeared back there. In reality, you're just an astral spirit but in that weird place, you appeared for real."

" I know and I can't get my head around it either. But... Thank you for saving me, and Sakamoto-kun too."

" I knew you wanted to save him. You never cared about yourself after all. You're still trying to save people when they..."

" ... It's okay. We're leaving after that anyway. I think... it's better to leave with some good memories."

" Are you really able to let go?"

" ... Yes. It's for the best."

Kai stayed silent as he stopped sewing and leaned in to kiss Aichi on his forehead before bringing him into a hug.

" If it gets too hard, just tell me. I know you still have conflicting emotions even though you said you've already made up your mind."

" I did made up my mind after what happened but... The fact that we're leaving the others and my family behind without saying anything... At the same time, I don't want to go back because of this false criminal record. I never did anything wrong and yet...!"

" I know, I know. It's okay. I do believe you'd tried to help that woman but the fact that she never spoke the truth was bothering."

" When I saved her and accidentally shoved that man down to the pavement, the man told the woman to tell the police that I was the one who was assaulting her and that I shoved him out of violence... She agreed to it and told the police... I don't know who that man was but it's as if he had total control over her..."

" He must be someone influential if that woman would go through with what he said. If only I didn't let you go home alone that day... Then I would've stopped you."

" I know... It's just... feels so unfair..."

" ... Then we'll just disappear like we wanted to. You were just too kind to this world. No matter what anyone says, we won't come back, even if they regretted it or not."

" Yeah..."

Kai made sure Aichi was feeling better before going back to sewing. Once he finished, he let Aichi put it on again while he changed to his sleepwear.

" Goodnight, Aichi."

" Goodnight, Kai-kun..."

And both finally slept in each other's embrace again.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! Chapter 3! I hope everyone will enjoy this new chapter! Without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

The next morning, Kai got up and changed as Aichi soon woke up and he smiled before walking over to him.

" Good morning, sleepyhead."

" Good morning, Kai-kun..."

" How are you feeling today?"

" I'm good... I always love sleeping beside you. You're always so warm..."

" That's good. You should sleep beside me every night from now on. Let's head out now. I don't want to be late for school this time."

" Okay."

" ... By the way, how do you eat? I don't really see any changes in you after you'd went into the pendant."

" Oddly, I don't feel any different. Even after not eating or drinking for so many days, my body doesn't feel any different."

" Then that's a good thing. I won't have to worry about your health. Now let's go."

" Yeah!"

Aichi went back inside the pendant after that as Kai went off to school. He inwardly sighed after being able to get to school safely without any trouble as classes soon started. Kai was talking to Aichi via telepathy in classes after that.

" I am the social studies teacher, Mr Ushimaru. I'll be teaching you the rules of society this year. Hmph... You all look like you've been spoilt growing up. Before we learn society's rules, maybe I should start with the rules of being a decent human being. Hey, new kid."

 _" ... I knew this'll happen..."_

 _" Well, doesn't look like you have a choice..."_

 _" Talk to you in awhile."_

 _" Okay."_

" The Greek philosopher Plato divided the human soul into three parts. A soul is composed of appetite, spirit and what else?"

" Logic."

" Correct."

 _" You did it, Kai-kun!"_

 _" That was too easy. It's boring."_

 _" You're amazing, Kai-kun. I kind of wish I was too."_

 _" You're already as amazing as me. Saving the world is no easy feat. Sorry, I reminded you too much."_

 _" It's fine. It's better to be reminded. Then I'll remember why I'm even like this in the first place."_

 _" ... Are you sure?"_

 _" Yes."_

 _" But you'll feel hurt."_

 _" I have to. It'll be easier for me if I'm reminded and I'll be able to let go more easily."_

 _" If it gets too hard on you, then just tell me. I'll always be there for you whenever you need me."_

 _" Yeah. Thank you."_

As Kai continued to talk to Aichi, the bell soon rang as he packed up and exited the class to see Kamoshida talking to Ann.

" Hey there, Takamaki. You looking for a ride home? Things have been pretty dangerous lately with all those incidents."

" Sorry, I have a photoshoot today. It's for the special summer issue, so I can't afford to miss it..."

" Hey, now... Being a model's fine and dandy, but don't work your pretty little self to the bone. You mentioned you weren't feeling well, right? Something about appendicitis?"

" Yes. I keep planning on going to the hospital, but I've been too busy. Sorry to worry you."

" You must be lonely too. I feel bad for keeping your best friend at practice so often. That's why I asked you out in the first place. Oh, and... be careful around that transfer student. He's got a criminal record, after all. If something were to happen to you..."

" ... Thank you. Please excuse me."

As soon as Ann walked away, Kamoshida clicked his tongue and headed somewhere as well. Kai walked over to the gate after that as Ryuji came up to him.

" Yo."

" You again?"

" I wanna talk about that castle from yesterday. I tried tellin' myself it was all just a dream... but I couldn't do it. I can't act like nothing happened. It's all connected to that bastard Kamoshida, after all. I wanna find out what's up with that place, no matter what. And y'know, you're the only person I can rely you on for this stuff. So, you in?"

 _" ... Go ahead, Kai-kun."_

 _" But Aichi..."_

 _" If that teacher really is as bad as we think he is, I think that castle is the only way to find out."_

" ... I don't see why not."

" Oh... Looks like I managed to talk some sense into you. I think we should try and retrace our steps from yesterday. In the meantime, you're walkin' to the station, right? Let's go together. Lemme know if you notice any other weird buildings on the way."

As Kai followed Ryuji and retraced their steps, they ended up at the school gate again as Kai sighed.

" We've done this a few times already and we're not really making any progress."

" Is it smaller than we think it is? What do you think?"

" Well, maybe you should check your phone again to see whether we're really on the right track."

" I already did that. I didn't see anything like it around here... Huh? Phone... Hey, that reminds me, didn't you have a navigation app thingy on back then?"

" A... navigation app?"

 _" ... Oh! That weird eyeball app!"_

 _" Is that it? That's so weird..."_

" ... I think so. Let me check."

Kai took out his phone and tapped on the eyeball app as Ryuji suddenly snatched it from him.

" This is it! Oh man, I'm such a genius! Let's try using it."

" I don't even know how to use it."

" Then I'll do it."

 _" Kamoshida... Shujin Academy... Pervert... Castle... Beginning navigation."_

" There we go! Then, we went a certain direction and-"

Kai became alarmed after that as their surroundings started changing back to the castle.

" Look! It's the castle from yesterday!"

" Kai-kun!"

Aichi had appeared again as he ran to Kai.

" Looks like we did it."

" So that means what happened yesterday was real too... Those clothes...!"

Kai looked at himself as he saw that he'd changed back to the same clothes when he'd summoned Arsene.

" That happened last time too, huh?! What's with that outfit?!"

" You sound jealous."

" I-I ain't jealous! What's going on here?! This makes no effin' sense at all... And hey, dude. You disappeared yesterday, did Kamoshida get you?"

" Oh, no. I was safe. Don't worry about me."

" Hey!"

They turned to see Morgana running out to them.

" Stop making a commotion."

" Ah... You?!"

" The Shadows started acting up, so I came here wondering what it could be... To think you guys would come back to the entrance when you barely managed to escape."

" What is this place? ... Is it the school?"

" That's right."

" But it's a castle!"

" This castle _is_ the school. But only to this castle's ruler."

" The castle's ruler...?"

" I think you called him Kamoshida? It's how his distorted heart views the school."

" Kamoshida... Distorted...? Explain it in a way that makes sense!"

" ... I get it now. So basically, this is just inside his heart and this whole castle is just how he sees the school as."

" That's correct. I shouldn't have expected a moron to get it though..."

" How can you two even know that?!"

" We've been through a lot more than this. I think we've just gotten used to it."

" Right... This can be classified as a supernatural thing."

" In fact, we've already gone through the most supernatural thing anyway... But this can just go up the list..."

" Even you two don't make sense to me now..."

Suddenly, they heard screams as they looked around.

" What was that?!"

" It must be the slaves captive here."

" For real?! ... Oh shit... It's for real! We saw other guys held captive here yesterday... I'm pretty sure they're from our school."

" Most likely on Kamoshida's orders. It's nothing out of the ordinary, it's like that every day here. What's more, you three escaped yesterday. He must have lost his temper quite a bit."

" That son of a bitch...!"

" Ryuji...?"

" ... This is bullshit! You hear me, Kamoshida?!"

" Doing that isn't going to open it, you know... Still, it seems you have your reasons."

" Hey, Monamona!"

" It's Morgana!"

" Do you know where those voices are comin' from...?"

" You want me to take you to them? ... Well, I guess I could guide you there. But only if he comes with us."

" Me? Why me of all people?"

" Kai-kun, don't be rude. Besides, remember what I told you about Kamoshida?"

" ... Fine. I'll cooperate. But just this once."

" It's settled then!"

" For real...?! ... Thanks, man."

" Alright, let's do this. Follow me!"

They followed Morgana and entered through the vent that they used to escape as Morgana taught Kai more about the basics of using a Persona while they explored the dungeons in the castle while Ryuji memorised the faces of the volleyball members they saw in the dungeons before finding the exit to the entrance and was stopped by guards and Kamoshida's Shadow.

" ... You knaves again? To think you'd make the same mistake again. You're hopeless!"

" The school ain't your castle! I've memorised their faces real good. You're goin' down!"

" It seems it's true when they said 'barking dogs seldom bite'. How far the star runner of the track team has fallen."

" The hell are you gettin' at?!"

" I speak of the 'Track Traitor' who acted in violence, ending his teammates' dreams. Oh, I can only imagine the pain of the others who were dragged under with your... selfish act."

" Ugh..."

" What's wrong?"

" What a surprise. So you're accompanying him without knowing anything at all? He betrayed his teammates and crushed their hopes, yet he still carries on as carefree as ever."

" That's not true!"

" You've come along with this fool and are now going to end up dead... How unlucky of you. Go. Kill them all. Don't sully my castle with garbage. Oh, but leave the blue hair alive."

" Here they come!"

" Goddammit..."

" Ryuji, move!"

Suddenly, the Shadows surrounded them and knocked them down as Aichi gasped.

" Kai-kun!"

His arm was then grabbed by one of the soldiers as Kai tried to get up but was stepped on by another soldier.

" Aichi...!"

" I bet you simply came here on a whim and ended up like this. Isn't that right?"

" No..."

" What a worthless piece of trash, getting emotional so quickly. How dare you raise your hand at me. Though it was only temporary, have you forgotten my kindness in supervising track practice?"

" Wasn't no practice, it was physical abuse! You just didn't like our team!"

" It was nothing but an eyesore! The only one who needs to achieve results is me! That coach who got fired was hopeless too... Had he not opposed me with a sound argument, I would've settled it with only breaking his star's leg."

" ... What?"

" Do you need me to deal with your other leg too? The school will call it self-defense anyway."

" Dammit... Am I gonna lose again...? Not only can I not run anymore... The track team is gone too 'cause of this asshole...!"

" So that's why..."

" Once these two are dealt with, you're next."

" Ryuji!"

" ... Come on! What are you doing just kneeling down there for?! Stand up for yourself!"

" ... You're right! Everything that was important to me was taken by him... I'll never get 'em back...!"

" Stay there and watch. Look on as these hopeless scum die for nothing because they sided with trash like you."

Ryuji slowly stood up after that.

" No... That's what you are... All you think about is using people... You're the real scumbag, Kamoshida!"

" What are you doing? Silence him!"

" Stop lookin' down on me with that stupid smile on your face!"

That was when a voice was heard in Ryuji's head.

 _" You've made me wait quite awhile."_

" A-Argh...!"

 _" You seek power, correct? Then let us form a pact. Since your name has been disgraced already, why not hoist the flag and wreck havoc...? The 'other you' who exists within desires it thus... I am thou, thou art I... There is no turning back... The skull of rebellion is your flag henceforth!"_

A skull mask appeared on his face after that.

" Hmph. What can you do...? Cower in fear and watch!"

As the Shadow raised his sword, ready to strike Kai, Ryuji pulled off his mask as a giant whirlwind surrounded the area as Ryuji's Persona appeared.

" Ugh... This one as well?!"

Kai and Morgana got up after Kamoshida's Shadow and the Shadow backed away.

" Right on... Wassup, Persona... This effin' rocks! Now that I got this power, it's time for payback! Yo, I'm ready... Bring it!"

" Ngh... Don't mock me, you brat!"

" Blast him away... Captain Kidd!"

With Ryuji's help, they managed to defeat the Shadow as Aichi ran back to Kai after the Shadow holding him disappeared from a hit.

" You okay?"

" Yeah..."

" ... How 'bout that?!"

" Whoa... So Ryuji had the potential too..."

" Even if you apologise now... I ain't forgivin' you...!"

" I told you that this is my castle. It seems you still don't understand."

They turned their heads and saw the girl in Kai's class walking towards Kamoshida's Shadow.

" Wh- Takamaki?!"

" Oh...! Wha... What a meow-velous and beautiful girl...!"

" What's going on...?!"

" ... Something seems off."

" Yeah, now that you mention it... But why is she even here?!"

As Ryuji said that, Kai covered Aichi's eyes as he tried to get his hand off his eyes.

" K-Kai-kun...?!"

" ... Just don't look, alright...?"

" A little too late, don't you think...?"

" ... Just don't... It might ruin your mind..."

" How will that even... I don't get you..."

" Hey! Let go of her, you perv!"

" How many times must I tell you until you understand? This is _my_ castle, a place in which I can do whatever I want. Everyone wishes to be loved by me. That is, everyone besides slow-witted thieves like you."

" Takamaki! Say somethin'!"

" Calm down, Ryuji! It seems that girl isn't the real one. She's the same as those slaves, a being made from Kamoshida's cognition of her!"

" Are you jealous? Well, I'm not surprised. Women aren't drawn to problematic punks like you."

" Dammit...!"

" Clean them up this instant!"

More Shadows appeared after that as they quickly made their escape out of the castle.

" Anyways! I don't remember changin' into this!"

" Well... It suits you, actually."

" Uh... Should I be happy about that? ... Then again, it ain't as bad as his."

" Kai-kun looks plenty better though."

" ... What a shutdown..."

They then heard voices from the other Shadows as they lowered their voices.

" So what's goin' on? I'm completely lost, man...!"

" I told you before. When a Persona-user opposes a Palace's ruler and becomes a threat to them, this happens. It's to prevent you from being affected by distortions."

" Is this... a skull?"

" Your appearance reflects your inner self. It's the rebel that slumbers within... Not that you'll get it."

" Nope..."

" Then stop asking questions and accept what you see for what it is."

" Easy for you to say. Wait, we're in deep shit!"

" I said to be quiet!"

" We might've gotten away here, but we're still screwed with Kamoshida at the real school..."

" That's quite sharp of you! ... For being an idiot. Relax. The Kamoshida in reality can't possibly know about what happens here. The Shadow is a true self that is suppressed, a side of one's personality they don't want to see."

" ... So we're okay?"

" Did the Kamoshida in reality remember about the execution? There you have it."

" Alright. Now that we know that, all we gotta do is-"

" Wait. I guided you as promised. It's your turn to cooperate with me. That's why I was super nice about teaching you idiots everything."

" Huh? Cooperate?"

" Don't you remember? I originally came here for an investigation. I need to erase the distortion from my body and regain my real form! That's why we must delve deep into Mementos and-"

" Whoa, hold up. What're you goin' on and on about? We never said anything about helpin' you out."

" Huh? Don't tell me... Are you not going to repay the hospitality I showed you? Especially you! You're going to up and leave, even though you're already part of my master plan?"

" ... I never said anything though."

" Is it because I'm not human...? Because I'm like a cat...? Is that why you're making a fool of me?!"

" We're busy! Thanks for everything, cat. You've got guts, bein' a cat and all! See you around!"

As the two started running back to the exit, their surroundings slowly changed again as they were at the alleyway, trying to regain their breath.

" ... Thank god. We're back. I dragged you around a lot, huh? ... Sorry, man. Ugh, I'm dead tired... How're you holdin' up?"

" ... I'm fine."

" That's impressive. I'm exhausted even though I used to do track. But damn, if what we saw was for real, this is gonna get good! I totally remember the guys Kamoshida was treatin' like slaves. Once we make 'em fess up to any physical abuse, Kamoshida will be done. So, wanna help me look for those guys or any witnesses?"

 _" What do you think, Kai-kun?"_

 _" It's not as simple as we think it is. One wrong move and we're done for."_

 _" I know, but it's our best shot. We've seen what he could do in that Palace. Who knows what he's doing to them in real life."_

" ... Fine. I'll help."

" Now that's what I'm talkin' about! Hey, so... If you're thinkin' of layin' low 'cause you got a record, I don't think that'll help... Everyone already knows. They totally got you pegged as a criminal."

" As if it wasn't obvious enough."

" Kamoshida opened his damn mouth!"

" I thought so. I'm not surprised in the least."

" Yeah, no one else but a teacher could've leaked it that fast! It doesn't matter if it's a student or a club, that asshole just wrecks things he doesn't agree with. Just like he did with me...! No one'll take anything I say seriously. Still, those rumors about him gettin' physical might be real. And after seein' Kamoshida's distorted heart thing in person, there's no way I can just sit back!"

" Well... I can agree with you on that part."

" I'm countin' on you! Don't worry, I'm hyped about this too!"

 _" Well, we've made a deal..."_

 _" Those abused students must be saved from that teacher. I'll try to help as much as I can too."_

 _" In the pendant?"_

 _" I don't know how but... After I entered this pendant, me hearing became a whole lot better. I can hear even the slightest things from a distance. You can count on me!"_

 _" Well, as long as you're here with me, nothing is too difficult."_

" Oh... Right. I haven't eaten anything since lunch. It'd be weird splittin' off now, so why don't we grab a bite somewhere?"

" ... Fine."

" Just follow me! I mean, I totally gotta hear about your past!"

Kai inwardly flinched at that as he looked at Ryuji, who was picking up his bag on the floor.

 _" The... past..."_

 _" It's okay. You can tell him. I don't mind. We've talked about this before, haven't we?"_

 _" I know. I just... don't want you to hear that story again..."_

 _" I'll be fine..."_

 _" You don't sound that assuring... Besides, I don't want him to know about you yet either..."_

 _" Please don't worry about me regarding the story... And whether you want to tell him the truth now or later will be your choice. I won't say anything."_

 _" Okay..."_

Kai followed Ryuji as they entered a restaurant and started eating while Kai talked about his probation to Ryuji, making sure to leave out the details about Aichi.

" WHAT?! The hell, man! How much shittier can that asshole get?!"

" Quiet down... We're in a restaurant where everyone can hear us."

" Are you for real? If it was me, I wouldn't calm down until I punched that dick in the face. So... you left your hometown, and... you're livin' here now, huh? We might be more alike than I originally thought."

" Really now? So what did _you_ do?"

" I don't got a record like you do. I mean, that's not the point. I guess it's how we're treated like a pain in the ass by the people around us, like we don't belong. I did some thing stupid at school before too. The place you're livin' in now is in... Yongen, right? It's rush hour on the subways. I suggest you kill some time before headin' home. What the hell, man. You barely touched your food."

" You don't have to add so much. I can do it myself."

" Just lemme do it. I gotta thank you for helpin' me. Anyways, I got your back like you got mine from tomorrow on. As long as we do something about Kamoshida, I'm sure we'll both feel better about bein' at school. Oh, yeah! Tell me your number. Chat ID too."

Kai sighed as he reluctantly exchanged contacts with Ryuji after that.

" Just you wait, Kamoshida... We're gonna start right away tomorrow. First, let's hit up those guys that were kept as slaves. They volleyball rally's tomorrow, huh? Shit's recommended by Kamoshida. Makes me wanna gag. But thanks to that, we got no classes in the afternoon, and we can walk around unnoticed. Well, I guess we can work out the details tomorrow... C'mon, you gotta eat more. There's tons of ginger here."

Kai moved his bowl away as he sighed.

" It's fine. I had enough of it inside."

" Okay then. Oh right... I've really gotta ask. Your friend in that castle..."

" Who? You mean, Aichi?"

" Yeah, that guy. The blue hair. How did you meet him? I mean, you seemed really surprised to see him there."

" I never... expected him to show up there."

" So... was he your best friend turned lover or something?"

" Something like that... We met when we were young kids. He's everything to me. I lost my parents in a car accident and never talked a lot ever again. But when I met him again... He became someone irreplaceable. I couldn't imagine a life without him."

" But... Why was he even there? Shouldn't he be home or somethin'?"

" I don't know either. But he's... Never mind I said anything."

" What's with that?! C'mon! You've gotta tell me more! He's just too mysterious and furthermore, he was targeted by that Kamoshida in the castle. Do you even know why he was targeted?"

" No, actually. It didn't make sense to me either."

" Yeah, it's as if he just suddenly wants him. I wonder why... Well, hopefully he's safe now. We have Personas to protect ourselves but he doesn't. It'll be dangerous for him to keep going there."

" I know. I'll just have to figure out how but for now..."

Kai quickly finished his meal after that as they went their separate ways from the train station and Kai walked back to Leblanc once he'd alighted. He arrived at the cafe as Sojiro soon left him alone again in his room. He finished texting Ryuji about tomorrow's plans before Aichi started speaking.

" Kai-kun? Am I a bother?"

" What are you talking about?"

" Please... Answer my question."

" No, I won't until you give me a reason."

" ... It's because... you've been protecting me ever since my verdict and took on this burden. Then there's that world and you having that power... You always had to protect me from something... And I'm just standing there, being unable to do anything. I'm just putting you in danger every time...!"

" Aichi. You remembered what I said before about me choosing this path, right? And didn't you hear what I said to Sakamoto? You're everything to me and losing you would be the worst thing for me. So, don't think like that ever again. Promise?"

" ... I can't make a promise anymore. I'm sorry. I just can't take it anymore."

" Aichi... Come out."

Aichi reluctantly came out of the pendant after that as Kai hugged him while patting his head.

" You know that I would never abandon you for something so petty. I love you so much, Aichi. This feeling grew so much that I can't bear to be away from you anymore. I want to stay with you forever, don't you feel the same?"

" ... I do... I do feel the same... But..."

" Shh... That's all I want to hear. You don't have to feel hurt anymore. I'm here with you."

" ... Yeah..."

" Let's head to sleep now, okay? Stop thinking about those things."

Kai kissed Aichi's forehead and turned off the lights as they laid down on the bed with Kai's arms wrapped around Aichi before sleeping together.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! Chapter 4! I hope everyone will enjoy this new chapter! Without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Kai woke up in the Velvet Room again as he got up and saw Igor.

" Welcome to the Velvet Room. I thought about resuming our previous conversation tonight. That is why I have summoned you. What are your thoughts? Are you being accustomed to this place?"

" Don't be stupid."

" Ah, glad to hear it. It seems you have nerves of steel. Your rehabilitation determines whether ruin can be stopped. Yet, such a feat cannot be done by you alone. But today, you entered a partnership with someone who awoke to the same power, haven't you?"

" You mean Sakamoto?"

" Involving yourself with others is an important foundation for your recovery. You've done well. That said, I am not advising the formation of superficial relationships. It must not be of frivolity, but a ring of those who would, by morals or faith, lend you their strength. In other words, they are bonds with those who have been robbed of their places to belong. The expansion of said ring will, in return, help you mature as well."

" That ring you're talking about... You're not involving Aichi in this, are you?"

" Well, it does seem like he'd been granted access to the other world."

" Why? You said he wouldn't need to if I took his place. And plus, that Shadow was after him like a hound dog."

" It seems like his powers are starting to grow."

" Powers...?"

" Personas are the strength of heart... The stronger the bonds that surround you, the more power your Personas will gain."

" This isn't answering my question."

" There are countless people in the city who have talents that a weakling like you doesn't. You better rack that noggin of yours and get them on your side. We'll change that into power."

" Indeed. You should be prepared to use even myself, or your ambitions will not come into fruition. We have a deal then. Well, you will understand it all in due time... Continue devoting yourself to your rehabilitation."

" Now this conversation's over! Get lose, inmate!"

The next morning came as Kai got ready as usual while Aichi woke up with a groan.

" Had a good sleep last night?"

" Yeah... Because you were with me."

" I'm glad."

Kai leaned in to kiss Aichi on his forehead as he blushed.

" Remember. Don't ever doubt yourself. I would never do anything to hurt you. I want to make you happy and see that precious smile of yours again. So... No matter what we'll do after this, I'll always be with you."

" Thank you..."

" Now, let's go."

" Yeah."

Aichi went into the pendant as Kai started heading to school. Once it was the afternoon, they watched the volleyball rally for a bit before they finally went out to ask around, however, their investigation had no progress by the end of the day, even after asking Mishima, who'd been stopped by Kamoshida in their conversation. They decided to end their investigation for the day as Kai sighed.

" The principal and parents all knew and yet..."

" They never reported?"

" I don't get it. Why?"

" Is it because Kamoshida is a volleyball champion? But that's just..."

" I know, Aichi. Goes to show how rotten the society really is."

" What can we do now...?"

" I don't know... Let's just head to sleep. We'll have a lot more to think about it tomorrow."

" Okay. I'll help as much as I can too."

" Don't get yourself into trouble though."

" I won't."

" Well, let's continue the investigation tomorrow. You need some sleep too."

" You should be the one who needs more sleep. You're doing this all for me, after all."

" I don't mind."

Kai turned off the lights as they drifted off to sleep together for the night again. The next day, Kai yawned while listening to the class and talking to Aichi as Ryuji suddenly started texting him in regards to the investigation. Once classes had ended, Kai was about to go meet Ryuji when he saw Shiho.

" ... What? Oh... I'm in the way, aren't I? Sorry..."

" Your face... You've been hurt?"

" Huh...? Um, well... Hm, you don't look familiar."

 _" Changing the subject, huh."_

 _" I guess the volleyball team really don't want to talk about it..."_

" Could you be that transfer student from Class D?"

Kai nodded his head.

" Um, this might not be any of my business, but don't let the rumors get to you, okay...?"

" Those things don't bother me."

" I'm glad to hear that. My best friend is often misunderstood too, all because of her looks... Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to drag on like that. Anyway, I have to go to practice... I'll see you around."

Shiho walked off after that as Kai walked to the practice building to meet Ryuji.

" Dammit. What the hell..."

" Judging by that, I'm pretty sure you still couldn't get them to say anything."

" Yeah. All of 'em kept sayin' the same shit Mishima was talkin' about...! Kamoshida had to have told 'em about something! At this rate... it looks like we'll have to go to him directly..."

" Should've done that earlier. Though, it's not like it'll work either."

" I know. But seriously, isn't there something we can do? No way I'm gonna give in like this! Can you think of anything?"

" We can't call the police without evidence and we can't go violent, that much is obvious. But how about... we punish the king?"

" The king...? You mean that other world's Kamoshida? I didn't think of that, but... Is there any meaning to-"

" I finally found you..."

They got surprised at that and looked around as a cat leaped onto the table.

" Don't think you can get away with not paying me back for helping you."

" That voice... Is that you, Morgana?!"

 _" H-He's so cute...! I wanna pet him...!"_

 _" A-Aichi..."_

" How dare you, up and leaving me the other day!"

" The cat's talkin'?!"

" I am _not_ a cat! This is just what happened when I came to this world! It was a lot of trouble finding you two."

" Wait... You came to our world?! Does that mean you've got a phone?!"

" You don't need one when you're at my level. I did get pretty lost making my escape though..."

" That aside, why can you talk?! You're a cat!"

" How should I know?!"

" You hearin' this too...?"

Kai nodded as they turned back to Morgana.

" Then it really is Morgana..."

" You guys are having a rough time of this, hm? I heard you mention something about witnesses."

" Oh, shuddup."

" You know, I could tell you a thing or two about what to do about Kamoshida. You were pretty close just a moment ago."

" God, that condescendin' attitude! This thing's gotta be Morgana!"

" You were still doubting me?!"

" Ack...! Quiet down!"

That was when students passed by behind Kai as they talked about having to find a cat while being able to hear it meowing for awhile.

" Meow...? Does that mean only us two can understand what you're sayin'?"

" Looks like it."

" What the hell's goin' on...? Anyways, what you were talkin' about earlier... Is it for real?"

" You're quite the skeptic for being an idiot."

" Hey, tell us more. Then again, this probably ain't the best place... Here, stick it in your bag for now! It should be just small enough to fit!"

" Hey! How dare you treat me like-"

Ryuji stuffed Morgana into Kai's bag as they quickly went up to the rooftop. Kai placed down his bag and opened it as Morgana came out of it.

" ... Don't be so rough with me!"

" Enough of that! You said you know how we can do something about Kamoshida, right?"

" It has to do with what this guy was talking about earlier. You'll need to attack his castle."

" What do you mean...?"

" That castle is how Kamoshida views this school. He doesn't realise what happens in there, but it's deeply connected to the depths of his heart. Thus, if the castle disappears, it would naturally affect the real Kamoshida."

" What'd happen?"

" A Palace is a manifestation of a person's distorted desires. So, if that castle were no more..."

" I see. His desires would also disappear along with it."

" Precisely! You sure pick up things fast!"

" For real?! H-He's gonna turn good?! But... is that really gettin' back at him?"

" Erasing a Palace essentially means forcing the owner to have a change of heart. However, even though their warped wants disappear, the crimes they committed remain. Kamoshida will be unable to bear the weight of those crimes, and he'll confess them himself!"

" You for real?! That's possible?!"

" And since the Palace will no longer exist, he'll forget what we did there as well. Not only will we be able to bring Kamoshida down, but there won't even be a trace of our involvement."

" That's amazing! You are one incredible cat!"

" True, except for the cat part!"

" So? How do we get rid of the Palace?!"

" By stealing the Treasure held within."

" Stealing...?"

" I'll tell you more once you agree to go ahead with this. It's my most valueable, secret plan, after all. If you wanna help me out, I'll gladly teach you. What's your call?"

" Our luck's runnin' dry lookin' for witnesses. Guess we have no choice but to go along..."

" Yeah."

" ... Good. Oh, right. There's one more thing I should tell you. If we erase a Palace, there's no doubt that the person's distorted desires will be erased as well. But desires are what we all need in order to survive. The will to sleep, eat, fall in love, those sorts of things."

" What're you gettin' at?"

" If all those yearnings were to vanish, they'd be no different than someone who has shut down entirely. They may even die if not given proper care. So..."

" They might die...?!"

" Will you listen to everything I have to say first?"

" Would their death be our fault...?"

" Aren't you determined enough to face those kinds of risks?"

" Hey... What do you think?"

" Well, it's true that in the face of risking a life, you can start to hesitate. But if this is our only way to save those abused students, then we might have to take this risk."

" For real?!"

" Sheesh... I come all this way, and this is what I get. It's not like anyone will ever find out."

" That's not the point! If we just go around secretly doin' whatever we want, we'd be no better than that effin' Kamoshida..."

" Isn't this your only option? ... I'll come back later. Make sure you've made your decision by then."

Morgana went off after that as Ryuji kicked the floor in frustration.

" Man, we're gettin' all worked up for nothing... Dammit! I'll try and see if I can figure out another way... C'mon, let's get outta here."

They went their separate ways home after that as Kai went into the train station, that was when he noticed Ann talking on the phone.

" Will you please give it a rest?! I told you, I'm not feeling up to it... Wait, what?! That's not what you promised! And you call yourself a teacher?! This has nothing to do with Shiho! Ah... Shiho's... starting position..."

As Ann crouched down, seemingly about to cry, Kai watched on as Aichi started telling him to cheer her up and walked over to her. Upon noticing Kai, Ann jumped up in surprise.

" Wait... Were you listening?"

" It wasn't on purpose."

" Haven't you heard of privacy? ... No, I was out of line. Sorry. So how much did you hear...?"

" Something about your friend."

" Shiho... It's nothing at all. Nothing..."

Ann wiped her tears again and started running as Kai's eyes followed her.

 _" Go after her. She's definitely in trouble."_

 _" I know and I think I also know who was on that other line."_

Kai went after Ann after that. After managing to find her, they sat down in a small restaurant to have a talk about Ann's troubles. That was when Kai found that Kamoshida had been bothering Ann for a long time and also using her best friend, Shiho, for her starting position in the volleyball team. Once the conversation was over, Ann stood up.

" Don't tell anyone what I told you, okay? I'll try and think of a way to persuade Kamoshida. Well... thanks."

Ann left after that as Kai got his bag and went back to Leblanc. He sighed after sitting down on his bed when Sojiro left. Aichi appeared beside him as he held his hand.

" This is our only option, isn't it...?"

" I can't think of any other way either... I know Sakamoto can't find another way either. We just have to do it."

" We won't... kill him, will we?"

" I know that method will not trigger a mental shutdown like the incidents... I just know it..."

" I trust you. If you think it's right, then I'll follow what you say. We have to save them. Only we can do that. No... You and Sakamoto-kun, with Morgana, can stop Kamoshida."

" You'll be there with me. I'll make sure to protect you."

" But..."

" Don't worry about it, Aichi."

" Yeah. Thank you. And please, Kai-kun... Help those two girls... Suzui-san and Takamaki-san. They need help."

" I know, Aichi. I will do something about it, I promise."

Aichi laid his head on Kai's shoulder as Kai leaned in to sniff a little of Aichi's scent.

" You still smell good."

" Don't say such embarrassing stuff..."

" It's not embarrassing if we're lovers. Besides, what I said is true."

" Kai-kun..."

Aichi suddenly winced as he felt a piercing pain in his head and held it.

" Aichi?!"

Kai held Aichi as he continued to wince from the pain.

" Aichi, what's wrong?!"

" My head...! There's someone talking...!"

 _" Do you seek power?"_

 _" W-Who are you?!"_

 _" You will know soon enough. You and I are one and the same after all. Now tell me. Do you seek the power to protect the one you hold dear?"_

 _" I... I..."_

 _" Do you want the strength to protect and fight alongside him? If so, I can grant you my powers."_

 _" I... I want to protect Kai-kun and fight alongside him...!"_

 _" Very well. I have heeded your resolve. If that is what you want, I will give you the strength you need. Use it well."_

Aichi sighed in relief as the pain subsided.

" Are you okay?"

" I-I'm fine... There was this voice speaking to me in my head and telling me that it could grant me the power I needed to fight and protect you."

" Aichi..."

" If I do have these powers now... Please let me fight with you then."

" But it's too dangerous."

" It's the same for you! Since we can face this together now, can't we protect each other? I don't want to see you hurt again while I'm powerless."

" Alright. But if it gets too dangerous, I want you to stand back, okay?"

" ... Okay."

" I love you so much."

" Me too."

" Goodnight, Aichi."

" Goodnight, Kai-kun."

They drifted off to sleep after that. The next day, Kai was listening to class while talking to Aichi again when Morgana suddenly popped out from under his desk as he quickly hid his surprise.

" Have you made up your mind? No matter how much thinking you do, there's only one option. You'd be better off just listening to me."

" What are you even doing down there?"

" Hm? Did I just hear a cat just now?"

" M-Meow!"

" Could that rumoured cat be somewhere nearby...? Settle down! We're in the middle of an important lecture!"

Kai then felt his phone vibrating as he saw Ryuji's message with Morgana. That was when a classmate suddenly stood up.

" Hey... What's that...?!"

" Enough! This is a classroom!"

" Wait... She's going to jump...!"

" Suzui...?"

" Shiho...?"

 _" Oh my god... No... Oh no..."_

 _" It can't be..."_

 _" Kai-kun!"_

Kai ran outside with Ann as they looked out of the window. Shiho was standing at the rooftop as she immediately jumped down.

" No... Why...? Shiho...!"

Ann ran past him as Kai was still recovering from the shock.

 _" Suzui-san... That can't be... K-Kai-kun!"_

 _" I-I know... I didn't think... What did Kamoshida do this time...?!"_

 _" We've got to see what's going on!"_

 _" Yeah!"_

Ryuji met up with him as they squeezed out of the school and went in front to see that the ambulance had arrived to bring Shiho to the hospital.

 _" Kai-kun. I saw Mishima-kun running."_

 _" Yeah, I saw him too. He knows something."_

Telling Ryuji what he'd seen, they immediately went after Mishima as they cornered him to talk to him.

" That hurts!"

" Why'd you run like that? Huh?!"

" I didn't run..."

" She jumped and tried to kill herself!"

" ... L-Leave me alone..."

" Just tell us what you know."

" He's right! We ain't tryin' to get you busted. We won't say you talked either!"

" Suzui... She was called out by Mr Kamoshida!"

" Wait, what?!"

" I was called by him a number of times too... to the teacher's room. It wasn't just me or Suzui either. He'd nominate someone when he was in a bad mood... and hit them."

" So the physical punishment thing was for real..."

" But yesterday, he called Suzui out of the blue. She didn't make any mistakes or anything... Mr Kamoshida seemed really irritated that day, so it must've been... worse than usual..."

" He didn't...! That son of a bitch...!"

Ryuji ran off as Kai clicked his tongue and ran after him. Mishima followed behind him as they followed Ryuji to the PE Faculty Office to see Kamoshida.

" ... Huh?"

" You bastard! The hell did you do to that girl?!"

" What are you talking about?"

" Don't play dumb with me!"

" That is enough!"

" What you did... wasn't coaching...!"

" What did you say?"

" You... You ordered me to call Suzui here... I can only imagine what you did to her...!"

" You're going on and on about things you have no proof of... Basically, you're making these claims because you can't be a regular on the team, right?"

" That's not what this is about...!"

" Even if it is exactly as you imagine it to be, hypothetically speaking... what can you do? We just received a call from the hospital. Suzui's in a coma, and her chances of recovery are slim... How would someone like that make a statement? There's no chance of her getting better, I hear... The poor girl."

" ... You're a rotten human, Kamoshida! You drove her to suicide!"

" Aichi...!"

Kai placed his hand over the pendant to stop him as Ryuji turned to him in surprise before looking back at Kamoshida.

" What was that...?"

" He's right, you goddamn...!"

" This, again...? Does this mean we need to have yet another case of 'self-defense'?"

" You shut your mouth, you son of a bitch!"

Kai quickly stopped Ryuji from punching Kamoshida as he turned to him.

" Why're you stoppin' me...?!"

" Don't let this imbecile get to you. Anger won't get you anywhere."

" But still!"

" Oh? You're stopping him? What a surprise. There's no need to hold back. Why not attack me? ... Ohhh, you can't! But of course, you can't!"

" ... You know I'm just holding back too, Kamoshida. But a trash like you isn't worth my time... In fact... this proves that your life isn't worth anything outside here."

" ... Everyone present right now... will be expelled. I'm reporting all of you at the next board meeting."

" Wha-"

" You can't make a decision like that...!"

" Who would seriously consider what scum like you say? You threatened me too, Mishima, so you're just as responsible."

" Huh...?"

" To think you didn't know why I kept someone as talentless as you on the team. You act like you're a victim, but you leaked his criminal records, didn't you? It's all over the Internet, correct? How terrible."

" Mishima...?"

" He told me to do it. I had no choice..."

" Now, are we all finished here? You're all expelled! You're done for, your futures are mine to take. Now get out of my sight."

" I can't believe this asshole's gettin' away with this...!"

" ... Let's go, Sakamoto. He doesn't know who he's talking to. Listen well, Kamoshida. You're trying to threaten someone that already had a record of being a world destroyer. Why don't you research a little about something called the 'Link Joker incident'? Maybe it'll give you a bit of light on who you're dealing with."

" What...?"

" Take our futures? Let's see it'll feel for you to have _your_ future taken away."

" ... Oh, right! We have that!"

Kai smirked as they left the room and went to the practice building.

" We can't waste any time. We gotta hurry up and go to that world and beat the shit outta that asshole!"

" ... We're not beating him up. We're simply stealing his distorted desires. Can I assume that you've made up your minds about this, about how he might suffer a mental shutdown?"

" ... I have. Someone almost died because of him! I don't give a rat's ass about what happens to him anymore!"

" And you?"

" I've already said my piece and you two heard it loud and clear."

" ... Then it's settled."

" By the way, is gettin' rid of a Palace hard...? You've tried it before, right?"

" ... When did I ever say that?"

" ... Eh? WHAT?! Were you just pretendin' to know?!"

" Is it true you're getting expelled?"

They all got surprised as they turned to see Ann.

" Everyone's talking about it..."

" That asshole's at it again...! So you came all this way to tell us that?"

" If you're going to deal with Kamoshida... let me in on it too. I can't just sit back and do nothing after what happened to Shiho!"

" This has nothing to do with you... Don't butt your head into this..."

" But it does! Shiho's my-"

" I said don't get in our way!"

Ann stayed silent as she ran away after that.

" ... That was harsh."

" We can't take her somewhere like that..."

" I hope she doesn't torment herself over this. When it comes down to it, women don't hesitate."

" We just gotta hurry up and deal with Kamoshida. Let's go already!"

Kai nodded as Ryuji soon remembered something.

" Wait. I need to know one more thing. You're not hiding anything, are you?"

" ... What do you mean?"

" I heard him."

" ... What can I say now...?"

" He's here, isn't he?"

" ... Come out."

Aichi slowly appeared as he hid behind Kai.

" Hello..."

" I knew it... It didn't sound like Kai at all. You were behind him the whole time? Your body..."

" Well, this is..."

" It's a long story. His body... is still under a few circumstances so he's staying as an astral spirit for now."

" Dude... You were normal in that other world. What happened to you?"

" I know... It's shocking. That's why we didn't want to say anything."

" So you've been with him everyday? Even during all of our investigation?"

" Yes. I was helping out with hearing a few things but of course... No results."

" ... We'll talk more once we're inside. Let's go!"

Aichi nodded and disappeared as they headed to the alley and opened the app. Soon, their surroundings warped and changed to the castle again as Aichi appeared.

" Ready?"

" Yeah!"

" Alright! Time to bust on through!"

" What is this?!"

They turned in surprise as they saw Ann again.

" T-Takamaki?!"

" That voice... Sakamoto?! And... are you Kai?!"

" W-W-Why are you here?!"

" How should I know?! What's going on? Hey, where are we...?! Isn't this the school?!"

" I see. Perhaps she was dragged in because of that app thing. If multiple people can enter with the person who uses it, it stands to reason it'll pull anyone nearby."

" For real...?"

" Wait, so _this_ is related to Kamoshida?!"

" Anyways, you gotta leave!"

" No!"

" The Shadows are going to find us if you make a scene."

" No way! It talked?! Oh my god, it's a monster cat...!"

" Monster...?"

" You better explain what's going on! I won't leave until you do!"

" Looks like we gotta force her. But... how're we supposed to do that?"

" Just take her back to where we came in. That's how it worked last time, right?"

" O-Oh, yeah. Can you lend me a hand?"

Kai sighed as he nodded and they dragged Ann out of the distorted world.

" We better be careful from now on when we use that app..."

" You should've checked the tools you used! Why do I, the one who was just watching, know more about it than you two?!"

" S-Shuddup! Jeez, Takamaki found out right when we were startin' off... We gotta deal with this fast!"

" That girl's name is Ann Takamaki, right? Lady Ann..."

They hid behind a wall after that to revise their plan.

" The Shadows have noticed us. You better brace yourselves, got it? We're counting on you, Joker!"

" Joker? That a nickname?"

" Don't refer to it in such a lame way. It's a code name. What kind of stupid phantom thief would use their real name?! I'm not down for that! And there's no telling what kind of effect yelling our real names will have on the Palace... It's just a precaution. So, why's he Joker?"

" Because he's our trump card when it comes to fighting strength."

" Whatever."

" It's settled then! Next up is you, Ryuji. You'll be... Let's see... 'Thug'."

" Are you pickin' a fight with meg?! I'll choose it myself! Hm... When it comes to me, it's gotta be this mask. Honestly, I actually kinda like it. What if we named me after this?"

" Fine... Why not 'Skull' then?"

" Oh! That sounds awesome! I'm Skull! What do we do about this one's code name?"

" I'm fine with anything."

" ... How 'bout 'Mona'?"

" Well, if Joker thinks it's easier to call me that, then I'll go with it. Alright. From here on out, we're Joker, Skull and Mona. We need to be absolutely thorough about using those code names from now on!"

" What about Aichi?"

" Huh? Oh, well... He doesn't even have different clothes so..."

" Don't worry about me. I'm fine with just my name. Besides, I'm not an official Phantom Thief yet without any Persona."

" ... No. I'd feel bad for you. You've been living with Kai without interacting with anyone from the outside world. Besides, there were a few times I could tell that Kai looked like he was forced to say somethin'. I got the feelin' that you were involved in that."

" Well..."

" It's true."

" So we can't leave you out like that just because you don't have a Persona. Let's see... You and Kai are like two peas in a pod, if you get what I mean. So why don't we go with... 'Ace'?"

" 'Ace'?"

" You mean the playing card? ... I see. Since I'm Joker, you got that idea from saying that we were two peas in a pod."

" Well, it is true. You two are a couple after all."

" I guess it's too obvious by now..." Aichi muttered, blushing a little

" Huh... I like it. 'Ace' definitely suits you."

" How so?"

" Well... You're the Ace of my Heart."

" ... K-Kai-kun...!"

" See what I mean?"

" If you guys are done discussing, let's start the infiltration."

" Yeah!"

As they entered the castle through their infiltration route, they encountered a soldier as Morgana decided to teach them hoe to talk to a Shadow after they'd done a Hold Up as Kai fired his gun at the Shadow.

" Seriously?! You guys are the intruders that King Kamoshida was talking about...? It can't get worse than this... What're you going to do with me?!"

" Just give us some money and we'll let you go."

" Huh? So you'll let me live if I just give you money?"

" Well, something along those lines... Now let it be money or items. Just cough it up!"

" But this happened so suddenly... I actually don't have anything on me... I-I usually do, you know?!"

" W-Wait, what?! Oh... This isn't exactly how I was planning this to go. Uh... Anyway, it can't be helped if that's the case. Time for you to go to hell."

" W-Wait!"

" Sorry, but we're in a hurry."

" No, wait up! Can't we work something out? Don't kill me, please! Won't you let me go?"

" I feel bad for it... Shouldn't we just let it go?"

" What if it informs the rest of the Shadows?"

" Don't worry, Aichi. I'll let it go... to hell."

" Hey, Kai-kun!"

" Ugh! Sorry, but that sounded really lame. That was the best one-liner you could come up with? I say cheesy stuff like that all the time too. Though, I guess I'm more like you than I thought. Whoa, I feel different! Something's happening!"

" What the...?! What's going on?!"

" ... Oh yeah, I remember now! I don't belong to just King Kamoshida... I'm an existence that drifts about in the sea of humanity's soul... My real name... is 'Pixie'! I'm Pixie! From now on, I'll live on inside your heart!"

Pixie turned into a mask as it fused with Kai's mask.

" What was that just now...? What happened...?!"

" Wh-What the hell was that about? The enemy got sucked into Joker's mask!"

" I-I have no idea! I wasn't expecting that either..."

Another soldier ran into the room as they quickly battled it.

" Wow, he used another Persona!"

" Holy... Does that mean you can wield multiple Personas?"

" H-Hey, Mona! What was that about?! What did Joker do?"

" He sealed the enemy's appearance and powers into his mask, and made it his new Persona... I've never seen anyone do that before... didn't even know it was possible!"

" Is this good?"

" Of course it is! Only one heart exists per person, so normally a person can only have one Persona. But this... this is incredible! That ability will give us a huge advantage in battle! Alright, try to do that even more if the opportunity arises! You better help out too, Skull!"

" Hell yeah! We'll hold every last one of 'em up!"

" You're amazing, Kai-kun!"

They continued deeper into the castle as they managed to find a safe room and stayed there to talk about their strategy.

" Aren't there even more Shadows here than before? Just gettin' this far's been a real pain in my ass!"

" It's all because you guys provoked Kamoshida, you know. Still... he seems to be awfully on guard..."

" Anyways, how're we supposed to steal that Treasure thing?"

" Don't be so hasty. First, we need to secure an infiltration route."

" A what...?"

" A path to the Treasure's location. But honestly, I think we'll need a little more manpower in order to accomplish this. At the very least, one more person would be nice..."

" Hey, you said you don't have your memories at all, but somehow you still know about that kinda stuff? Do you think this thing's really got amnesia?"

" Yeah but I trust him, right, Aichi?"

" Well, it does seem weird but there's no reason for him to lie so... I trust Mona."

" At least you two are a step above that moron."

" Don't call me a moron! You sure talk big, but what if it turns out you're just some stray cat in the end?"

" That can't be..."

" Still, why was the princess in such an odd place...?"

" Princess...?"

" I could have sworn we were following the readings of an intruder..."

" It doesn't matter now. We must take her back to King Kamoshida!"

" Who's this princess they're talkin' about...?"

" I should probably look into this!"

Morgana headed outside after that as Kai sighed.

" And yet another question goes unanswered... Stuff like the castle and that navigation app are mysterious... but Morgana's got 'em both beat."

" Remember, code names."

" Crap! Sorry! What was I again? ... Oh yeah, Skull!"

" This is bad!"

" That was fast!"

" Your friend... Lady Ann... She's been taken by Shadows...!"

" Wait, what? We sent her home earlier."

" If Lady Ann does indeed have the app, it could be possible."

" Oh no... Don't tell me it got put on hers just like mine...?! Dammit! We let her out for her own safety, and she just came back in by herself...!"

" Come on, we've got to save her!"

" Right!"

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! Chapter 5! I hope everyone will enjoy this new chapter! Without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Kai and the others ran out of the safe room and went to find where Ann was taken to with Morgana's directions.

" This way!"

They continued running towards a door as they heard Ann's voice.

" Look, I'll apologise for touching the armor without permission!"

" She totally doesn't get what's goin' on!"

" Let's hurry! We have to save her!"

Kai slowly opened the door as he soon had to quickly cover Aichi's eyes again from the cognitions that were in front of them.

" Again?!" Aichi exclaimed

" Trust me. Just don't see."

" Dude, just quickly walk him away from here then."

" Look, over there!"

" Takamaki!"

They ran towards them as Aichi pulled Kai's hand off his eyes after that.

" Just when I was about to start enjoying myself..."

" What's the deal with this guy...?!"

" You little...!"

" ... How many times are you gonna come back? I bet you're just like those thieves. You came because you're pissed at me, huh? But, ah... I forget that chick's name, but it's your fault she jumped, you know."

" Huh...?"

" You were so reluctant to throw yourself onto me that I had her take your place."

" How dare you treat her like that!" Aichi shouted

" You bastard!"

Ann gasped as the guards went nearer to her with their swords.

" No!"

" Take one more step and I'll kill her on the spot."

" Dammit...!"

" Just sit back and enjoy the dismantlement show."

" No! Don't!"

" Maybe I'll start with her clothes..."

" You're such a perv!" The cognition Ann laughed

" H-Hey, what're we gonna do?!"

" I don't... know..."

" Takamaki!"

 _" How do I... My powers... Please..."_ Aichi thought

" Is this... my punishment for what happened to Shiho...?"

" That's more like it. You should've looked like this from the start."

" Shiho... I'm so sorry..."

" ... Takamaki-san! Don't listen to him! It's not your fault that Suzui-san jumped! ... You know it yourself too!" Aichi shouted

" Huh...? ... You're right. Letting this piece of shit toy with me... What was I thinking...?!"

" It's like I always say. Slaves should just behave and-"

" ... Shut up! I've had enough of this... You've pissed me off, you son of a bitch!"

Just as Ann's head started hurting, Aichi winced as he knelt down and held his head in pain.

" Ace!"

" Takamaki!"

 _" My... It's taken far too long."_

" Urgh...!"

 _" Tell me... Who is going to avenge her if you don't? Forgiving him was never the option... Such is the scream of the other you that dwells within. I am thou, thou art I... We can finally forge a contract..."_

" I hear you... Carmen. You're right. No more holding back...!"

 _" There you go... Nothing can be solved by restraining yourself. Understand? Then I'll gladly lend you my strength."_

As Ann ripped the mask off her face, a pillar of fire surrounded her as Carmen took form behind her. Aichi's headaches stopped as well as he got up.

" Ace, you alright?!"

" ... Yeah..."

Ann slashed the cognitive version of her after that as she dropped the sword she had in her hand.

" You know what? I'm not some cheap girl you can toy with... you scumbag."

" Bitch...!"

" You stole everything from Shiho... You destroyed her... Now it's your turn! I will rob you of everything...!"

" How dare you! Enough of your insolence!"

The Shadows transformed into a bearded devil like creature sitting on a toilet.

" No, I've had enough of you. No one's gonna stop me now! Let's go, Carmen!"

" A toilet...?"

" How dare you deny King Kamoshida's love, you selfish lass?! Pay for this insolence with your life!"

" That dirtbag sees women as sexual outlets! Don't make me laugh with that 'love' bullshit! C'mon, Carmen! Let's give 'em hell! Hit him with your Agi!"

A burst of flames hit the Shadow as it got knocked down.

" Let's do this! All-out attack!"

" Yeah!"

They attacked the Shadow together as it got back up again.

" Come, Arsene! Eiha!"

Black shadows rose and hit the Shadow as Kai clicked his tongue.

" Captain Kid, go on with your Zio!"

" Zorro, hit him with Garu!"

Both wind and lightning attacks hit as the Shadow resisted the attack.

" Lightning and wind attacks don't work on 'im!" Ryuji exclaimed

" Here it comes!"

Wind attacked them as Ryuji got blown back by it.

" Skull!"

" He healed himself!"

" Carmen, once more with Agi!"

The Shadow got knocked down again as they hit it with their all out attack.

" Arsene, finish it off with your Eiha again!"

Arsene appeared and finished it off as it started to disappear.

" To think... there would be a woman... who could stand up to King Kamoshida..."

" Pff, outside of school, that guy's nothing but a pathetic loser!"

As soon as the Shadow disappeared, Aichi ran over to Kai as he circled his arm around his waist again.

" You okay?"

" Yeah."

'Kamoshida' ran away after that as Ann tried to chase after him but fell to her knees from exhaustion.

" Wait...!"

" Why'd you come here, man?! And more importantly, how?!"

" Hey, is that how you speak to a woman?! Are you alright, Lady Ann?"

" Lady Ann...? Wait, what is this thing? Is it alive...? How can it talk? And... where in the world are we...?!"

" J-Just calm down. Everything's going to be okay, don't worry."

" How am I supposed to calm down?! ... H-Huh...? Why am I dressed like this? When did I- Ugh, what's with this?!"

" Just calm down."

" Well, I'm stumped... A search party will be coming for us soon. There's no time to explain. We don't have a choice. Let's retreat for now!"

" We were just gettin' fired up, and you just had to go and in the way... Rgh, fine... Here, gimme your arm. You take this other side."

" Oh, let me help. Kai-kun, you can just rest more."

Aichi took Ann's other arm as they helped her out of the castle and back to the real world. Ryuji got for them drinks after that as Ann took one and he gave Kai the other.

" What about me?"

" Huh? But you're a cat."

" ... Have you calmed down, Lady Ann?"

" Um... Morgana, right? I really am talking to a cat... This feels so strange... Oh, sorry! You're not a cat, right?"

" It's only natural that you're confused. Demanding that you understand all of this right after what you went through is asking too much."

" Honestly, I still can't believe what happened... And that power... my Persona..."

" It's the will of your rebellion, Lady Ann. With it, you'll be able to fight in that other world."

" So if what you told me is true, we can make Kamoshida have a change of heart, right? Is it really possible...? Can we actually force him to confess his crimes?"

" The volleyball team's keepin' quiet about this, while teachers and parents turn a blind eye. If guys like us try and complain, they're just gonna shoot us down. Goin' all in on this plan is the only choice we got."

" Then let me help too. I want to make him pay for what happened to Shiho. He just keeps going like nothing happened, even after what he did to her... I'll never forgive him."

" Wait, did you just say, 'let me help'? You mean, you want us to take you along?"

" Don't act like I'm going to drag you down. Weren't you watching? I can fight too."

" Hey, what should we do?"

" ... I say, if she wants to, then let her. It's not like we can stop her from going back in by herself if we don't let her join."

" I agree as well. We are lacking in manpower, after all. Don't worry, I'll protect her."

" He's right. Even if you said no, I'd just go in alone."

" See what I mean?" Kai sighed

" Oh right, she can go by herself... I guess it'd be more dangerous turnin' her down... Rgh, fine..."

" Then it's decided. Well, I hope we get along! I'm going to make Kamoshida atone for what he did. Not just for Shiho's sake... but for everything he's done. I won't let any more people suffer because of him. I'll do whatever it takes!"

Kai sighed and shrugged as Ann nodded.

" Just let me know when you're heading back in... Oh wait! We don't have each other's info. Hey, give me your number and chat ID. And, um..."

They exchanged their numbers quickly.

" I'll be counting on you, then. Same goes for you, Morgana."

" The pleasure is all mine, Lady Ann."

Ann walked away after that.

" What a kind girl... Such admirable consideration for others... And the innocence to cast herself into the jaws of death to achieve her goal... She cares about her friends, and she's beautiful to boot... What a girl! She's captured my heart..."

" Dude. You know, it'd be better if this group could get together quick from now on..."

" True. Our best option would be to make a secret hideout where we could discuss these things."

" A hideout, huh...? I like the sound of that. The school rooftop would work... It seems like nobody goes up there. For the time being, that will make the perfect hideout. I can't contact you from inside a Palace, so I'll stay in this world. That being said, I need someone to take care of me. I'm personally nominating you. You should feel honoured."

" ... I have Aichi with me right now. You're going to have to sleep on the table."

" Wait, what?!"

" That's the condition. You don't have much of a say in this."

" Well, we now have our hideout. Let's meet there tomorrow!"

Ryuji ran into the train as Kai started making his way back to Leblanc as well.

" The store's still open. Go upstairs."

Kai nodded as he glanced at the woman sitting at the table nearby him. She then noticed his stare as she turned to him.

" ... Yes?"

" Hey, lay off the customers. Sorry if he was rude, Doctor."

" ... I don't mind."

" Come on, you're getting in the way. Go on upstairs."

Just as Kai was about to head up, the woman left as he asked Sojiro about her.

" Oh, that customer just now? She's the head doctor over at that clinic down the street. Rumor has it she gives crappy examinations, and sells some weird homemade medicine on top of that. At least, that's what I've heard. I haven't been there myself. They should really just leave her alone. It's not like she's getting in the way of their lives..."

" Hey, are we there yet?"

Kai flinched as he felt Morgana moving in his bag and looked over to Sojiro.

" ... Well, I'm gonna head home and start making dinner..."

Kai sighed in relief when Sojiro left as he went upstairs and let Morgana out.

" What the...?! What is this place?! Is this some kind of abandoned house?!"

Suddenly, Sojiro came back up as Kai flinched a little.

" Hey, are you- I was wondering why I heard meowing... What did you bring it here for?!"

" ... Uh... It was abandoned and I found it so..."

" Nowhere, huh...? Look, this place is a restaurant. Animals are a no-go... Though I guess you might stay on good behavior if you've got a pet to take care of... Fine... But keep it quiet when we're open for business. And don't let it roam downstairs, or I'll toss it out. Oh, and I'm not gonna take care of it. That's all on you."

Sojiro left after that.

" Was that the ruler of this place? He seems to be pretty understanding for someone who keeps you cramped up in this dump. Then again, I suppose to normal people I just sound like a meowing cat."

Sojiro came back up again with a plate of food for Morgana as he left after that.

" Looks like the chief likes me better than you. And to be honest, this place is heaven compared to Kamoshida's cells. Remember how you guys asked me about what I am? To be honest... I don't remember anything about my birth. I think the Metaverse's distortion made me lose both my memories and my true form."

" And is that true form you're talking about... a human?" Kai ask

" It has to be! I mean, why else would a cat be able to talk like this? There's no other possible explanation. There's no doubt that the distortions were what caused me to lose my real self. I'm sure that once they're purged, I'll finally be able to get that self back. And I have a pretty good idea on how to do it too. That's why I was in the castle in the first place. Come to think of it, I didn't get hungry over in that world..."

Morgana started eating his food that Sojiro had given as Aichi appeared out of the pendant.

" Are you tired?"

" I'm fine. I just wanted to come out for a bit."

" Let me make myself clear: Your taking care of me won't be for nothing. It'll be give and take. Due to my knowledgeable and dexterous nature, I have a lot of intel on infiltration tools."

" Tools...?"

" Whoa, I can't tell you more unless we settle on a deal. In exchange for keeping me here, I'll teach you about these tools. How does that sound?"

" ... Well, if it helps in defeating Kamoshida, then fine." Kai sighed

" I like that answer. Hehehe... Then it's a deal."

Morgana soon finished his food as Kai went down to wash it while Aichi sat down beside Morgana on the bed.

" I never got to catch your name properly until now. Aichi, was it?"

" Yes, that's me."

" So... how did you end up like this? You looked totally normal back in the Palace."

" I... don't know myself. When I woke up, I was like this. Kai-kun had been taking care of me though."

" So Ryuji was right about your relationship being as complicated as it seems."

" Uh... Yeah, just a little..." Aichi stated, blushing lightly

" How is it, living with him?"

" It's really fun. We always talked to each other everyday through telepathy whenever we're outside of LeBlanc, and only if Sojiro-san is here. Then, once we're alone, we just... get close. He's really kind."

" I wouldn't call him a kind person for asking me to sleep on the table."

" Don't get mistaken. Kai-kun is really a kind person. He does treat cats very well too but... Maybe it's just that you're a little different, that's all..."

" Because I can talk?"

" Maybe... I don't know either."

" You guys don't have to talk behind my back, you know." Kai said when he came back up

" We were talking about the good things about you. Morgana doesn't seem to believe me though."

" I don't really care either way. I just need you here with me instead of this cat."

" Hey!"

" Don't be so rude, Kai-kun. Morgana has been a great guide for us through the castle."

" Whatever."

" Anyway, I'll lecture you about the infiltration tools over time. By the way, the power you used in the Palace was seriously amazing. The stronger that power gets, the more reliable it'll be as a trump card. Alright, I'm gonna stick with you wherever you go from today on. Personas are the strength born from one's heart. Depending on what kind of life experience you gain, I bet it'll affect that power as well! And if you become acquainted with capable people, you might learn various, useful skills too... This is all part of our deal, got it?"

" I don't intend to interact with other people. After this, we're not helping anyone else."

" What are you saying?"

" I'm saying that I want to live normally after this fiasco with Aichi."

" You mean you don't care if there were other corrupt humans out there to ruin others' lives?!" Morgana ask

" ... Listen. I know about those corrupt humans. It was because of them that we're here at this place. That corrupt being is still out there, flocking in his power, while the both of us are here to pay for a crime that we never committed."

" Your story doesn't connect. Aichi here is a spirit, there's no way he can get involved in anything in this world."

" ... Morgana. I was once a human. Like I said, I don't know how I ended up like this. But, it was me who had to serve this sentence. All because... I tried to save someone and was sued by a man in power. The woman I saved... she was never grateful for my help, she falsely accused me of something I never did. No matter how many hearts we might change from now on, the damage to us have been done and we can never return to where we were once from."

" It was a politician, I'm sure of it. You were shot by an officer in an attempt to rescue me from trying to save you from the verdict. In order to save your life, I put you in here." Kai then paused, " We've said enough. Whether or not we'll be continuing this will depend."

Aichi sighed and returned to the pendant as Kai shut the lights and laid down on the bed.

" Sleep wherever you want to. I'm not going to care."

" ... I'm sorry I asked. It's been hard for both of you. Sleep tight."

Kai clutched onto the pendant and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


End file.
